Resin materials and in particular polyvinyl chloride materials are finding more and more use as building construction materials. PVC is often used in making building windows and doors. More recently, PVC has been used in building outdoor deck structures. When PVC is used to make a deck board the PVC material has many benefits over conventional wood materials. The PVC is very durable, is low maintenance, and can be made accurately at great lengths in an extrusion process. As a further benefit it is known to manufacture PVC deck boards with their own interlocks which substantially enhance the ease with which an entire deck surface can be built. The same cannot be said of a conventional wooden plank used in building a wooden deck structure.
One problem that is however encountered when building a deck using PVC boards is that the deck can become very slippery under wet conditions. It has been known to provide an embossment of that surface to provide traction but this still does not totally eliminate the slippage problem.